1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable article holders and more particularly pertains to a new retractable applicator system for retractably securing a lip care product to a garment of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of applicators for applying lip care substances to the lips of a user are often easily misplaced and lost thus reducing their value to the user. The combination of the retractor assembly with an applicator allows the user to readily locate and use the applicator and have the applicator returned to a known location when the applicator is released. The prior art is crowded with retractable article holders but lacks a combination retractor assembly and applicator.